


Waves Of Pleasure

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Pirate AU, kravitz is bad at his job, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: First Lieutenant Kravitz finds himself at the mercy and whim of one of Faerun's most savage pirates on the ship The Lunar Interlude.(PIRATES AU!!!)





	1. Tied Up At The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUT OUT to VERO aka @FATEQUARRY for these good good ideas.
> 
> also shout out to Kieran aka @tealdragon_ for the incredible title of this fic

“Unhand me!” First Lieutenant Kravitz struggled against the red scarf tying his wrists behind his back, flung over the shoulder of a large and burly human guard.

 

“Captain’s orders, sorry man.” The crew member scratched at his impressive sideburns.

 

“I'm not even _here_ for the Captain, I'm here to inquire on the whereabouts of a Ms Julia Waxman. Her father… why am I telling you all this?”

 

Sideburns turned around so Kravitz was now facing the room they just walked into and noticed the stout dwarf awkwardly one handed slash one hook-handed braiding seaweed into his beard.

 

“Zooone of truth! What, you think we would capture you and have you lie to us? What a waste of time!” He chuckled, and hopped off the bed he was on. “Sit him down here, Magnus.” Magnus, as he was apparently named, tossed Kravitz down on the bed, and the two crew members left the room without even a goodbye.

 

Kravitz observed his surroundings, looking hastily for a way out. Doors? Just the one he came in through, and he could hear the two men he was just captured by close on the other side. Windows, yes of course they're still at the docks so he could swim to shore. But… he twists in his restraints again, hating the slight burn it left on his wrists and looking at them, noticing the messily hand-embroidered initials on one of the ends.

 

“T.T.” Kravitz said out loud as finally, the door opened. Inside stepped who Kravitz assumed was the captain, by his garish and obviously stolen mess of several different uniforms from several different countries on Faerun. His light green skin reminded Kravitz of freshly cut grass, and his ears were absolutely decked out in what must be at least two pounds of earrings.

 

“That's my name, don't wear it out, pretty boy! Although you can call me Captain, got it?” The Captain spoke garishly, with an air of off-handedness.

 

“You look… very nice for someone wearing stolen uniforms.” Kravitz cringed, quickly remembering the hook-handed dwarf’s spell.

 

“Aww, you're too kind. And handsome too! Never thought I'd be into the military type, but then I saw you last night at the bar and OOOFA DOOFA my dude, you caught my eyes so quickly.” The elf walked over during his complimentary speech, and Kravitz suddenly found himself face to face with what looked to be an incredibly soft and very bony leg placed onto the bed next to his own. He flushed deeply and swallowed, unable to look away as the elven captain placed a hand on his head.

 

“C’mon now pretty boy, tell me what _you're_  here for.” He smirked and trailed his long fingernails down Kravitz’ cheek.

 

“I’m, I'm ah, looking for ah... “ Kravitz swallowed thickly and managed to regain his composure looking up at his captor. “I'm here on behalf of Captain Steven Waxman, loyal follower of the Raven Queen. He sent me to fetch his daughter Julia back, and he said he had a hunch she was captured by your crew.”

 

“ _Captured_!? Pfft, she and Maggie got eloped! About a week ago, we’re only anchored now so she could grab the rest of her things!”

 

“Maggie?”

 

“Oh yeah, big guy with the sideburns who brought you in. Merle’s the little one with the beard.”

 

“And… the hook…?” Kravitz looked at him befuddled.

 

“Hey, hush down about that he's sensitive! Lost it when we thought giving the First Mate a crossbow was a smart idea. Although we should have probably listened to that sixteen-plus warning… Anyway! Yeah, we’ve got Julia. You did it!”

 

“I still need to bring her back to her father.” Kravitz tried not to notice the hand caressing his chest, glittering red fingernails scratching against his collarbone.

 

“Yeah, that's not gonna happen. What _can_ happen though, is us mackin’ on each other until Jules gets back with her things. How's that sound, pretty boy?”

 

“That sounds very good.” Kravitz hangs his head, cursing himself mentally for falling for Zone of Truth again. Stupid dwarf. Suddenly, the captain tilts Kravitz’ head up by his chin, swooping in until their lips are just touching.

 

“Yeah, that's what I thought.” He surges in to kiss him, the hand on his chin now moving to the back of Kravitz’ head and other leg swinging up so he’s straddling him on the bed. Kravitz wants to touch him desperately, but his hands are still tied up behind his back. He groans against his captor’s soft lips, moving his arms in an obvious manner against his sides.

 

“Whoops! Forgot about that one.” His matching red lipstick was slightly smeared across his face, which he ducked down into Kravitz’ neck and sucked and bit marks into. Kravitz felt the scarf fall from his wrists and he grabbed the smaller man by the waist, pulling him down to be more on top of him. The captain giggled, and shedded his coat to reveal only a small pair of shorts underneath his ornate clothing.

 

“Is this your… everyday attire?” Kravitz wondered aloud, gasping when he trailed his fingers across his clothed erection.

 

“Mm, only for pretty boys like you.” He toothily smiled again when Kravitz smiled back at the pet name. “You like it when I call you Pretty Boy, huh?” Kravitz nodded dumbly, his hands slowing massaging the soft hips gently rolling down against his own.

 

“What if…” Kravitz began his sentence but was quickly muffled by lips and a warm tongue searching his mouth. He sighed into the captain’s mouth, his heart skipping when he moved his lips further down his body, biting where his neck met his shoulders. Kravitz gasped again as the barely-covered groin rhythmically ground against his own pants, hardly keeping quiet as he mewled out loud when he came. His captor gave his chin another quick nibble, and kissed him as he too came, crashing down from euphoria.

 

“Mm, that was nice pretty boy. I'll see you soon, okay?” He stood up from the bed, grabbing his coat that was left to the floor and twirling it around his shoulders. As soon has Kravitz sat up there was a small foot sidekicking him in the head, and the last thing he felt was the bedsheets against his face.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Kravitz woke with a start, heart pounding and pants sticky. He looked out the window, it was deep in the night now, and realized he was still in the port town.

 

 _“Why haven't they left yet?”_ He wondered, rushing to the door. He slipped on a red piece of fabric, but quickly regained his footing. Picking it up, he now realized he slipped on the scarf used to tie him up in the first place. He shoved it in his pocket and ran out, wobbly-legged climbing the stairs to the main deck.

 

“Ey Jerry! Ey you! Who the hell are you?” Two humanoids, one short and one very tall, ran up to him, scimitars pointing at his neck.

 

“Woah woah, fellas! I was captured on this ship? The captain, an elf-”

 

“Ay we don't have no ELF CAPTAIN and we sure as hell didn't capture nobody! ...Today!”

 

“Hey Jeereee don't tell this guy that! He looks all… official and shit!”

 

“I assure you two I mean you no harm.” Kravitz was puzzled that they didn't have the elven captain, did he move him to a different ship?

 

“G-Good! Then get off our boat!” The one named ‘Jeereee’ stomped his feet down and shouted, pointing towards the docks. Kravitz did now want to know the particulars of these other “capturings”, but looking at the glint of the metal near his adam's apple made him think twice. He sidestepped away from the two, and quickly ran back to the inn he was staying at.

 

Finally inside his own room, tossing his tan feathered hat onto a table, he took off his clothes and prepared a quick bath. As he sunk into the hot water he replayed the day’s events in his head, reaching up to his neck to feel where the mysterious captain must have had left many marks. _Possessive…_ Kravitz remarked, pulling back his fingers to notice the faded pigment that had dried on his neck. It was a deep red, but much less maroon than Kravitz had previously thought. He eyed the stain on his fingers with a smile, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of red peeking out from his pants.

 

He leaned out of the bathtub, water splashing against the edges as he barely got a finger through a belt loop and pulled the pants closer to him. He snapped his wrist, trying to air dry his hand, and pulled out the scarf he forgot that he had pocketed. The “T.T.” was still there, in yellowed thread that looked too old to even be useable. Kravitz smelled it, and sighed at the smell of the man who had captured him.

  
“My captain…”


	2. Rock The Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz meets his mystery captain again, and learns some things about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo wee!! I really hope y'all sort of vibe on what I'm gonna be going for in this one, I promise it's not gonna be all taakitz and frottage and stuff! I mean, it's gonna be a lot of that. but.

It was a few months before Kravitz saw the pirate captain again, his work for his country unable to bring him back to that small port town. He vaguely tried looking for the pirate captain’s whereabouts but didn't really want to hear any stories of him, wanting to keep the memory of _him_ and his _lips_ seared clearly in his brain every night.

 

 _It’s hot for a spring’s day_ , Kravitz mused to himself as he found himself shedding another layer in the small office he had on board. They were miles out from shore, just treading international waters. He didn't hear the _crack_ of gunpowder in the distance, but sure did happen to be looking up as he saw a huge cannonball outside his port side window get caught by a huge sparkling hand.

 

“What the hell?” He exclaimed, now seeing the huge boat adorned in jeweled netting just thirty feet away from their own ship. The door smashed open, Lieutenant Hurley bursting inside.

 

“What the hell is right! We’ve got them!”

 

“Wha- who?”

 

“Kravitz! The ‘Lunar Interlude’? They've been a scourge on the seas for almost a year! We’ve never been able to get close to the Mongoose and his crew, and now they just fucking _show up next to us!?_ ”

 

“That is… strange.” Kravitz put his coat back on, summoning his soul-bound rapier to his right hand.

 

“Yeah, yuh THIN-” Hurley’s words were cut off by whooping and yelling upstairs, many pairs of feet hitting the deck at once. “Oh help me Ohgma, they’re on board. Stay alive, Kravitz!” She bolted out the door, wrapping her hands in preparation to fight.

 

Kravitz clambered up the stairs, the red scarf he now owned fluttering behind him from its spot tied around the handle of his weapon. He blinked into the bright sunlight, becoming surrounded while his eyes adjusted.

 

“Ho ho! Here he is, Captain!” Kravitz found himself once again, at the business end of a bayonet. His eyes focused finally, and in front of him he saw Magnus, the man who captured him months ago, and the rest of the pirates tying up his own crew mates with sturdy rope.

 

“Hello again, Magnus.” Kravitz sighed, and put his hands up above his head.

 

“Hello again? You _know_ this man, Lieutenant Kravitz?” Captain Waxman shouted from where he was tied up fifteen feet away. “That's the man who captured my daughter!”

 

“Heya, Dad!” A soft but hearty voice shouted from the top of the other ship, and from Kravitz’ location he could see a dazzling young woman wearing a striking red handkerchief leaning over the edge of the crow’s nest.

 

“See? She's fine up in her raven’s roost!” Magnus glowed, waving up at his wife.

 

“Um Sir? Isn't it supposed to be the Crow’s Nest? Nautical Law states th-”

 

“ANGO, Darling, we’re pirates! There is no LAW on the open ocean!” The striking elf captain was high in the air, levitating a few feet above the rest of them with a presumably full gilded goblet of wine balanced between his fingertips. “Oh, hi there, Pretty Boy!”

 

The rest of Kravitz’ shipmates all turned to look where his heavily adorned finger was pointing and glowering at Kravitz, who was now very obviously the only member who wasn't tied up. The captain floated down in front of Kravitz, throwing his goblet away into the open ocean, and smoothed down his lapels.

 

“Well darling, I'd say I'm happy to see you, but not in these circumstances obviously.” He laid a finger on Kravitz’s cheek, tilting his head slightly upward.

 

“You know, I still don't know your name, _criminal.”_ Kravitz bit back, sharply moving his head away from his arguably soft hand. “And by order of Lord Artemis Sterling, I must now arrest you and try you in court of law.” He stepped back, pointing his rapier at the bottom of the pirate’s chin.

 

“What _law?_ We’re far into international waters at this point, and how are you going to arrest someone that you wouldn't even be able to _find_ documentation on, pretty boy?” The captain grinned evilly, taking advantage of Kravitz’s silence to cautiously move the thin sword away from his face.

 

“Urgh, he’s right Krav. All this talk, and our boats have drifted past where we could legally arrest him.” Hurley struggled in her binds, sighing deeply.

 

“See, pretty boy? Er, sorry, _Kravitz_?” The Captain tittered, flouncing back away to his ship. “You’ll get me next time, grrrr! If only it wasn’t for my little dog, too!”

 

“Sir, please stop referring to me as a dog, I am your _son_ -”

 

“DANGUS, I am making a point. Oh, and handsome?” Kravitz too-quickly snapped his attention back to The Mongoose. “Heh. Don't think I didn’t notice your little treasure there, that’s a Mongoose original!” He gestured to the crimson red scarf adorned to Kravitz’s sword.

 

“I um, I-I didn’t-” Kravitz stammered.

 

“Sure thing bone dog, lemme just… hmm… ah! Perfect.” He scanned Kravitz’s body, looking for something, and settled his gaze on his left hand. Sauntering back to Kravitz and leaning his full bodyweight against him as he grabbed his hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it gently. Kravitz gasped lightly at the pressure of the man against him, suddenly feeling much too hot in his uniform. He tossed Kravitz a wink, and turned back to his crew. “Now come along everyone! Ciao!”

 

The rest of the Mongoose’s crew followed suit, leaving everyone in their binds. A faint _Bye dad! See you at Candlenights!_ was heard as The Lunar Interlude sailed away, Kravitz still dumbly standing there shell-shocked.

 

“Kravitz. Kravitz? KRAVITZ!” Captain Waxman shouted, finally alerting Kravitz back to attention.

 

“Y-Yes, Sir? Sir!” He realized his hand was still hovering in the air from where the Mongoose had kissed it, dropping it back down to his side.

 

“...Untie us?”

 

“Right yes, of course!”

  


\-----------------------------------------------------

 

Kravitz found himself on the other side of Steven’s desk a few hours later, decidedly not noticing the half-empty bottle of rum facing towards the now-pacing captain.

 

“What… the hell... was that, Lieutenant Kravitz. If the Raven Queen were here-”

 

“Which she’s not.”

 

“ _If._ She was. I would throw you so quickly off this ship that you wouldn’t even be able to cast a single damn spell in your favor!” Steven slammed his fists down on the desk, upsetting several papers and charts.

 

“Well,” Kravitz sighed. “If she _were_ here, you wouldn’t be in charge, now would you?” Kravitz quirked an eyebrow at him, and confidently reached for the bottle nearby. “You’re only captain of this ship so you can stay hidden from Callen.” Steven blanched at the name, slowly sitting down across from Kravitz, who took a long swig of the rum without breaking eye contact.

 

“I told you to never speak his name upon my ship, Kravitz.”

 

“I believe the Raven Queen asked _you_ not to threaten my position upon her ship again.” He sighed at the mellow burn of the liquor, corking it and leaving it to sit between them on the desk. “We’re both here for your best interests, Waxman.”

 

Steven leaned back in his seat, steepling his fingers under his chin and glaring at his first mate. “Is The Mongoose going to be a problem?”

 

“Sir?” It was Kravitz’s turn to balk, his stomach dropping at the inquiry of how much Steven knew.

 

“The Mongoose. Taako, I believe is his legal name.” He stood up, shuffling some papers around before finding a yellowed wanted poster from many moons ago underneath the stack. “I didn't recognize him with all the garb, but I saw the sad look of when he was younger still in his face. He is wanted for the murder of _forty_ people, Kravitz. Forty.”

 

Kravitz snatched the poster from him, something in his stomach churning when he recognized the elf’s crooked smile. _Taako (NLN) is wanted for the brutal murder by poisoning of forty people in the town of Glamour Springs._ “There must be a mistake.”

 

“No mistake, _pretty boy_ ,” said Steven, smiling through his teeth. “Your new job is to bring me the head of Captain Taako, or so help me gods I will throw you to the kraken. We’ll be docking in Neverwinter by tomorrow night, and you'll tell the crew you no longer want to serve your country, and need to spend time with your family. Bring me his head, _or I'll take yours._ ”

 

Kravitz sat there with his mouth agape, ready to argue back but… “Yes, Sir.” was all he could say.

 

“Excellent. I'll tell the Raven Queen that you've switched bounties. Find him, and kill him. And maybe this time, you'll come back with my daughter as well. Understood?”

 

Kravitz nodded, bowing slightly before storming back to his quarters in a rightful huff. Sloane, the helmsman, silently watched him pass by her door, shaking her head and laying back down with her partner.

 

“Kravitz again?” Hurley muttered against the starchy pillow, eyes still closed in sleep.

 

“Mm, yeah. Think he's going solo for the Raven Queen again.” Sloane brushed a lock of hair away from Hurley’s face and behind her ear, kissing her forehead gently.

 

“We’re not ‘pposed to know about her, Sloaney.”

  
“Yeah, well, are you gonna tell the Captain to be quiet when he’s arguing with her?” Hurley made a noise of disagreement as Sloane finally got under the covers, pulling her halfling girlfriend against her own body by her hips. Hurley wrapped her arms around her neck, returning the kiss, sighing as the two settled back down for the night.


	3. Interludes From "The Lunar Interlude" - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interludes from The Lunar Interlude! Angus gets a chill, Avi gets a feel, and Taako's hearing is oddly good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to write about everyone else as well, and who doesn't love a good good ot3? ;)

Kravitz didn't begin his new mission for quite a few weeks, spitefully staying in salacious spaces on the Captain’s promised coin. It was storming one night, the wind at the building making the wooden frame bounce and shake. Kravitz shuddered along, the poorly designed closed window letting in much too much of the freezing air outside. Tucking his blankets under his chin, Kravitz realized that his left hand was more bare than usual. The ruby adorned skull shaped ring he normally wore was missing, and he vaguely remembered a criminal captain kissing that very hand. He finally managed to fall asleep to the rumbles of a conversation outside, the thin blankets barely covering his slender frame.

 

\-----

 

Outside in the chill, standing underneath a long-broken window were two humans, and a dwarf.

 

“S-s-s-sirs, I don't th-think we’ll find him this late at night, a-also it's very c-cold?” Angus, the first mate on The Lunar Interlude, stuttered out as he wrapped his light blue wool capelet closer to himself.

 

“Ango, can't you do magic?” Magnus was looking intently up and down the street, reaching out to Angus’ curly hair and half-hitting half-ruffling it.

 

“Yeah, short stuff, cantrips are free last I heard.” Merle huffed, smoking a pipe and leaning against the wall. 

 

“S-s-sirs, th-this is a sn-snea- ACHOO! - sorry. This is a sneak mission, a-and according to my recent growth spurt, I'm well ov-v-ver two inches taller than you, Merle!” Angus sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. Merle grimaced at the action, walking to the other side of Magnus.

 

“Alright Good Boy, see anything?”

 

“Nah, but the barkeep said he was staying somewhere around here.” Angus sneezed again, a bit too pointedly. “BUUUT, we’re not gonna find him if we’re all sick, are we?” Magnus scooped Angus up lovingly, moving him so the young boy could hang off his back as they walked back towards their ship.

 

“Well hey now, don't I get a ride?” Merle waddled behind, loose tobacco bouncing out of his pipe.

 

\-------------------------

 

Avi sat below deck, polishing the cannonballs and making sure everything was tidy before they docked in Springsgallow. Ribbons of sunlight poked through the minute cracks in the hull of the ship, the cool smell of salt surrounding Avi’s senses. Two quick  _ tap taps _ were heard, and Avi stood up to greet whomever much too fast, his knees bending while his head spun from the sudden movement.

 

“Woah-ho, Avi!” Magnus climbed over a chair to catch him before he fell, almost in a bridal position. Avi noticed this before Magnus did, blushing and standing right side up again. “Hey now, just wanted to ask you a question, you don't need to fall head over heels for me!”

 

“Hah. Right. Um, did you need anything?” Avi’s hands felt very sweaty suddenly, trying not to look at Magnus who was of course wearing a much too small tank top,  _ of course _ .

 

“Yeah! Um, Jules wanted me to ask if you wanted to join us for a few drinks when we dock? Only if you're interested of course!” Magnus chuckled nervously, a large hand coming up to awkwardly scratch behind his ear.

 

“Oh! That sounds uh, really good and cool, yeah!” Avi stammered out, grabbing an old greasy rag to fidget with. “Should I um, change? Or anything?”

 

“Yeah, Jules says we should ‘wear our best’, although sort of everything you wear is your best.” Magnus blushed and stared at Avi, face hot and waiting for a response. 

 

“I mean same for you, you two always look um, very nice.” Avi wasn't sure what was happening, but the hard thumping in his chest somehow kept his words afloat. “Should I meet you guys there?”

 

“I thought we could all walk together? Just the three of us?” Magnus let out a deep breath, beamed awkwardly, and carefully placed his hand on Avi’s shoulder. Avi leaned into the touch just so slightly, the warmth of Magnus’ hand radiating through his entire self.

 

“That sounds perfect, Mags. I'll uh, see you in a few hours then!” He patted Magnus’ hand with his own, staying only what seemed a moment too long before blushing again and going back to tend to the cannons.

 

“Alright, sweet!” Magnus was already running much too hot and left the chambers, turning back to see Avi with his face buried in his hands, smiling widely. His heart soared, and he practically skipped back to Julia, eagerly meeting her underneath the main mast. 

 

“So!? What'd he say?” Julia wrapped up Magnus in her large arms, kissing his chin gently in the warm sun.

 

“Not much, but he’s definitely coming. I hope he’s caught on…” Magnus worried his lip, fingers drumming nervously against Julia’s hips.

 

“Well with that shirt on, I sure hope so!” Julia laughed loudly and Magnus smiled, the sound of her voice invoking the thought of soft pink magnolias falling from between her lips. “Didn't make you wear that to get turned down!”

 

“Yeah, speaking of, can I take this off? It's starting to pinch at my armpits…” 

 

“No way baby, we need more eye-candy around here.”

  
“Aye-aye!” Taako shouted from across the way, hearing their conversation perfectly like a greater wax moth, and giving two enthusiastic thumbs up to the soon-to-be throuple.

**Author's Note:**

> This is... a very good au.........


End file.
